


HOODS: Cursed Survivors

by Vi_Di



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jason-Centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vi_Di/pseuds/Vi_Di
Summary: For a long time, Red Hood and Batman have worked on establishing mutual trust and respect. When Batman is needed from the Justice League, he asks Jason to watch over Gotham in his absence. Sounds like a plan? But because the world likes to playjokeson Jason, everything starts falling apart the moment he is left alone. Red Hood is determined to prove himself to Batman, but with a new murderer on a loose and some other complications, the universe is bent on testing the limits of his endurance. If he only knew all the madness was just beginning…





	HOODS: Cursed Survivors

********

********

********

********

On a chilly winter night, while everybody was busy finally going to their warm homes, one man was making his way towards the corner pub. His movements were slow, his shaking hands buried in his pockets. As soon as he opened the front door, the fresh cold air was replaced by sticky booze smelling one. He welcomed it anyway. This was exactly what he needed right now - an atmosphere dominated by a jangle of loud drunken voices. Jason winded his way through the crowd, eager to finally numb that pulsing pain in his head and to stop the stupid shaking of his hands.

********

********

********

Once the people in the bar took notice of him, bewildered looks were exchanged. Some even gasped in surprise, others froze in their spots, the conversation all were having a few moments earlier - completely forgotten. Jason barely surpassed the urge to roll his eyes at them. Bunch of Drama Queens. But considering these past few days, their reaction at having the ‘heroic’ Red Hood back in this shitty pub while havoc was wreaking all over Gotham City was understandable, to say the least.

********

********

********

As soon as he leaned on the bar, the bartender handed him his drink, no words exchanged between them. To Jason’s annoyance, the music that was supposed to be playing in the background was replaced by the broadcasting of the news he desperately wanted to forget for a moment. It felt as if they were following him everywhere he went. Gotham had become obsessed with them. Jason couldn’t really blame the people though, for wanting to be informed about the monsters they had to watch out for. But he couldn’t handle more of it if he wanted to preserve his sanity…

********

********

********

_“– I repeat – the latest victim – Brody Summers, was found dead two hours ago in the west part of Crime Alley. The manner of his murder was the same as for the previous victims, but the police still can’t identify a clear pattern for the massacres. The police also refuse to answer the big question people have been asking – are the murders connected to the horrific break-out of Arkham from four days ago? Many believe that the one responsible for these chaotic killings is no other than the Jo–”_

********

********

********

A gunshot right in the middle of the TV shut Vicky Vale from finishing her sentence. A few angry boos followed Jason’s outburst but one look from the Red Hood cut down the building of protests. Ideally, the bartender decided to intervene by clearing his throat, and then turning his attention back to the shaking vigilantly across from him.

********

********

********

“Not in the mood today, Hood?” Instead of getting a response, Red Hood clicked on the side of his mask, uncovering the lower half of his face, and gulped the glass of beverage in one breath.

********

********

********

Here was the thing – Jason was far from the quiet type of person. He _always_ had something to say. Everybody knew that about him. So, after the lack of response, the bartender just grabbed the bottle next to him and refilled Red Hood’s glass. Jason just nodded towards him in appreciation and reached for the drink with a trembling hand. _Pathetic!_

********

********

********

Everything was a mess. No, that was an understatement. It was more like one big never-ending nightmare. He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, but instead, he just swallowed half of his new drink. Why was he in such a soul mood? He didn’t have a clear explanation… everything that had happened in the previous few days was like a chain of excessively crazy events, even for him. Just thinking about it was making his head spin. Jason croaked out a few dry chuckles while shaking his head.

********

********

********

“He’s lost his mind” the man next to him stage-whispered to the people in the Pub, which only made Jason laugh louder. But he completely ignored all the stares he was receiving. They would never understand the humour of his situation. Instead, he took out the crumpled sheet of paper out of his pocket to remind himself of the reason why he came here tonight in the first place. Of why he desperately needed a few drinks and some company. It was not because of the mysterious murderer on the loose killing random young people every day and Red Hood’s inability to catch him. Nor was it because of the break-out of Arkham a few days ago. Although the latter was the cause of a significant part of the shaking of his body. What about the fact that he was completely on his own in solving this madness, and while solving it, he was expected to act like ‘the hero Gotham needs’. No, all these listed disasters only enhanced his rising anxiety.

********

********

********

But finding out there was a person he shared his DNA with, a living breathing person, without a doubt, topped the average level of craziness he was used to in his life.

********

********

********


End file.
